Sacrificing Spring
by Tiasha
Summary: This IS a deathfic. No one ever believed that the one ninja to take down Orochimaru would be in the form of a girl a fourth his age with vibrant pink hair and love in her heart. Hint at SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply! Naturally any character that is not associated with the show belongs either to someone I have permission to use or to me. Please ask permission to use any character that I own should you desire to do so. Thank you. If there are any similarities between my work and another author's then I apologize. I suppose great minds DO think alike.

**Series: Naruto**

**Title: Sacrificing Spring**

**Author: Tiasha**

AN: This IS a Death Fic! You are forewarned…

Also, my apologies if you find it highly unlikely for Sakura to deal the final blow to Orochimaru. She has become by far my favorite kunoichi in the series. Her transformation in the manga was refreshing and exciting, and I can definitely relate to her in some aspects, so I like the idea of her being the one to finally get rid of him.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Winds of the Gods—Kamikaze**

Her breathing was labored as she clutched her side, ignoring the pain in her ribs and her instinctual urge to heal the wound. She was beginning to run low on chakra and with the way the battle was going, she knew she would need to pull out that ace up her sleeve. And she knew that in order to do so, she'd need all the strength and chakra she had left. It was finally time, she told herself, narrowing her eyes at the snake-like man who was engaged in battle with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Kabuto lay dead next to her, his parting blow being the deep laceration on her side, her internal organs nearly fatally damaged. She had severed his lungs and heart, intending to let him suffocate to death, but after finding enough strength to wound her side, she had done a round house kick to his head (to put some distance between them) and effectively shattered his skull and snapped his neck. She had put too much power behind the kick, and Kabuto must have known he had reached the end, for he hadn't even tried to dodge the kick. She'd already closed his lifeless eyes and hoping he would somehow find redemption in the afterlife, she had taken in the current situation and come to her final conclusion. She would sacrifice herself to take down Orochimaru.

Despite her resolve, fear began to wheedle its way into her thoughts and doubts began to form and discourage her. What if she didn't have enough chakra? What if it didn't work? What if the others got in the way? What if she sacrificed herself for nothing?

The cry of her former sensei's name brought her back and as her gaze shifted to the people she loved most, she knew that she had to do it. So with that determination pushing all doubts and fears aside, she forced herself to stand and walk towards the battle involving Naruto and Sasuke. She had already informed the group that she had a trick up her sleeve, one that would give them the opportunity to take down Orochimaru once and for all; they had asked what it was but she had merely shrugged, saying that they'd know what to do when they saw it but to keep a safe distance away while she performed the seals. Naruto had nodded without hesitation, his trust in her almost causing her to wince at how betrayed he would feel later on. The two older men _had_ been hesitant, but eventually agreed, knowing that she could be as stubborn as her current mentor. But she had seen them share a look and she knew that they would be cautious about this "secret weapon" of hers. There would be nothing they could do when the time came. She had made sure of that when researching this means to an end.

Stumbling, she grimaced at the pain that radiated from her cracked ribs and severed muscles. Damn Kabuto…he had really gotten her good with that last attack… As she stepped between the two young men she cared deeply for, she was slightly surprised to see Sasuke pull back at the last second, his rage-hazed brain somehow recognizing her as someone he had _not_ originally been fighting. Naruto's confused and desperate shouts for her to move were ignored as she stared at Sasuke, her eyes wandering over his tense frame and causing her chest to ache in a manner that had nothing to do with her injuries. She realized then that the dark-haired boy she had loved at twelve had become a handsome young man like Naruto, and she **_still_** loved him dearly…even after everything that had happened.

His Sharingan gaze met her resolute green one and she slowly approached him, his eyes seeming to draw her to him without him realizing it. He growled in warning and began to start another chidori, his threat unmistakably clear, but she had to know. She had to know one thing… Just one thing before she sacrificed everything…

"Sasuke," she said, no tremor of trepidation in her voice, even though her throat felt thick with unshed tears. If he didn't kill her…if he didn't kill her right now, then it would all be worth it…

"Don't think you can stop me, Sakura!" he snarled, pulling his chidori back to land a fatal blow if need be. But would he? Would he actually throw that chakra-laden hand into her chest? She didn't want to dwell on that…but the arrogance in his statement! Now that got her blood boiling…

"What on earth makes you honestly think that my target is you?" she laughed in derision, rolling her eyes to emphasize the absurdity of his notion. She saw his eyes widen at this "un-Sakura" like behavior, his chidori losing some of its flare, before he banished it completely. He laughed harshly, almost sneering at her. It hurt to see that and hear that, but he hadn't killed her yet…

"You honestly think you can fool me?" he laughed derisively, and she inwardly flinched. His words always had an affect on her, though most of the time it had never been in a good way.

"You haven't been around for the past three years, Sasuke. People change. And if you really knew me, you wouldn't be asking that in the first place."

A flash of realization and hurt crossed his features before he settled them into his customary scowl. "Sakura," he growled in misdirected anger, activating his chidori once more, "Don't test me!"

She came to a stop in front of him, only half an arm's length between them and even though the sound of electrifying chakra was near deafening in her ears, she did not look away. "Don't test me! I _will_ kill you!" he warned, eyes hardening but wait, had she seen a little desperation in his gaze just now? She met his hard gaze with one of her own, one that asked why he hadn't killed her already then. She received no answer.

"Sasuke-teme!" came Naruto's enraged shout, but she held out her arm, signaling the blond to wait. He did so reluctantly, now standing only a few feet away from the two of them. She could sense his restlessness and she absently wondered how close Kyuubi was to the surface right now, but Sasuke's still crackling chidori reminded her that she had a personal mission to complete.

"I want you to remember one thing, Sasuke-kun," she began, trying hard to keep her voice even and calm but at the same time knowing that her eyes were betraying her. They always did when it came to him…

"Oh?" he taunted, but she heard a tightness in his voice, as if he somehow sensed that her end was near. Could he tell what her intentions were with those Sharingan of his?

"You are family to all of us, especially Naruto…and I also want you to remember that I always—**_always_** wanted you to be happy."

"Keh, I won't be happy until I have killed _that_ person."

She nodded, having expected that answer. It was time then. He still hadn't killed her and she had said her goodbyes, subtle as they had been. "Naruto, keep him busy for me, all right?"

"Uh, sure Sakura-chan, but what are you—"

"Just trust me. It's time."

"All right…"

And with that she leapt away from Sasuke and Naruto before the Uchiha could comprehend what she had meant by it being time. Racing towards her objective, she tugged off her gloves and let them fall carelessly to the ground as she did not even falter in her steps towards Orochimaru. Her fingers flew as they formed that appropriate seals she'd memorized for this very moment, seals that were reserved for shinobi who were facing the worst case scenarios. Finishing the last seal, she reached into her back weapons pouch, retrieved the item she had secretly assembled before leaving on this mission and gathered enough chakra to knock the serpentine man far enough away from Jiraiya and Kakashi.

As she passed the two seasoned men, she heard Jiraiya's curse of surprise and Kakashi's startled cry for her to wait. But she couldn't. She had to do this now, while she had the advantage…and the courage. She drove her shoulder into a surprised and startled Orochimaru's stomach and dipped her right hand into the blood seeping from the wound she had received earlier from Kabuto. Orochimaru's snake-like tongue wrapped around her neck, hoping to choke her and fling her away from him but she was already unfurling the scroll she had fashioned and dragged her blood-soaked fingertips across the intricate kanji she had written there only days before.

A kekkai was erected around the two of them immediately upon the contact of her blood to the rice-paper and as she looked up into Orochimaru's for once wide and frightened eyes, she smirked. She had caught him unawares. He had underestimated her, and it had proved to be his downfall…

"You lose," was what she whispered to him in the moment her summoning began to take place, the wind howling around them and turning razor sharp and nightmarish. He loosed his tongue from around her neck and stepped away from her, only to find the kekkai shrinking and forcing him closer to her and the eye of the razor-like tornado. Her hair whipped around her face and as she stared resolutely into Orochimaru's angered and frightened eyes, she knew he knew there was no escape now.

"You would sacrifice yourself for them?" he hissed at her, most likely hoping he could convince her to stop her summoning. She said nothing; she didn't have to. Her loved ones' cries for her to drop the barrier were her answer to him, as was the look of determination and resolve in her green eyes. Even Sasuke had forgotten his need for Orochimaru to gain power in favor of crying out to her, yelling at her for being an idiot and to drop the kekkai. This caused Orochimaru to snarl at her and move to grip her throat in his large hand, fangs bared and threatening to bite her. She did not move nor break eye contact with him.

"They aren't worth it!" he hissed again, shaking her. She ended up biting her tongue during his shake but she ignored the pain. It wouldn't matter in a few moments anyway.

She narrowed her eyes at him; "So you believe, Orochimaru. And yet, here you are, waiting for the final blow of Kami."

"But you'll die as well fool! You can't possibly believe it's worth it!"

"To save them from you, I would die by the winds of Kami for all eternity."

His eyes widened as he finally realized that he had truly underestimated one's love for others and for life. He had set his own path to destruction the moment he had turned his back on humanity, and not only that, but his death was being delivered by a young woman—a child when compared to him; and for some reason, Sakura gained some satisfaction in knowing that.

"You lost, Orochimaru. Let it go. It'll be over soon."

And with that said, a loud roar erupted from the heavens and in a sudden explosion of wind and lightening, they were obliterated to nothing. Not even a scrap of clothing or strand of hair could be found when the winds died and the dust settled. Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin and Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure were gone, swept away by the power of Kamikaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply! Naturally any character that is not associated with the show belongs either to someone I have permission to use or to me. Please ask permission to use any character that I own should you desire to do so. Thank you. If there are any similarities between my work and another author's then I apologize. I suppose great minds DO think alike.

Series: Naruto

Title: Sacrificing Spring

Author: Tiasha

AN: This IS a Death Fic! You are forewarned…

_This is from Kakashi's point of view; I wanted to get back into the swing of writing from first person so I thought I'd try it for a chapter or two. I think it gives it a little more depth but that could be just me. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: One More Name in the Name of Winter – Spring**

It had happened so fast I remembered seeing only a pink and red blur move past Jiraiya and myself and head straight towards Orochimaru. Upon realizing just _what_ that blur was, I felt my chest constrict painfully and I cried out for her to wait. But she didn't. She didn't even falter in her steps as she raced directly at the deadly Sannin, fingers flying as they formed seals and as she withdrew what looked to be a summoning scroll.

I only recognized a few of those hand seals, catching the sequences for "kekkai" and "wind" but as to what she was going to do with those, I had no notion whatsoever; but something gnawed at the pit of my stomach, something told me that she was the one being rash this time and not Naruto. Something wasn't right…

It wasn't until she had unbound the scroll and ran a blood-drenched hand across the writings that I realized she was not summoning an animal familiar. She was summoning something far more deadly and I felt my limbs grow numb as the winds picked up inside the barrier she had erected around her and Orochimaru. She had learned Kamikaze.

The fact that she shouldn't have even known that there _was_ a proper Kamikaze repeated over and over in my head. She shouldn't have had access to the manuscripts needed; she shouldn't have known where to look; she shouldn't have known what to look for…

I heard Naruto and Sasuke run up behind me and as I saw Jiraiya grab Naruto to prevent the blonde from nearing the barrier, I did the same to Sasuke. Both boys were thrashing in our grasps, cursing at us to let them go and for Sakura to come to her senses and drop the kekkai. I knew she wouldn't and as the winds grew stronger and more deadly, I felt less resistance from the boy I was holding back, which caused me to glance at him momentarily. The sight that greeted me caused my chest to ache even more.

Sasuke was crying.

Granted the tears were no where near as large and gushing as Naruto's were at that moment, but they were there. Two small, silent saline tracks that carved down his face, eyes focused on the hint of pink that was barely visible in the windstorm before us.

And in those final moments, I could have sworn I'd heard her voice.

"_To save them from you, I would die by the winds of Kami for all eternity._"

"_You lost, Orochimaru. Let it go. It'll be over soon._"

And then the explosion followed, an explosion so great that not even the chidori and rasengan combined could have measured up to it. They were gone. Not a smidgen of proof that the two had even existed. The Kamikaze was complete. And I felt nothing but sorrow upon realizing that my student had completed a summoning that should have been out of her league.

* * *

Needless to say, her name was carved into the memorial stone, and it was one more name to add to the list of names that I went to visit every morning before dawn. She and Rin had loved the moments before the sun broke the horizon, when the sky was painted with hues of pink and purple, and Obito had loved those moments after the sun had risen, when the sky brightened with hues of red and yellow.

Perhaps if I had paid more attention to her training when she had first been assigned to me… Or if I had just tried harder with Sasuke…or not tried at all… There were so many ifs and they always played through my mind as I stand in front of the memorial. And while I know that it had been her choice, I can't help but feel as if I had let her down. I was the teacher; it was my responsibility to protect her. It should _never_ **_ever_** have been the other way around. And I knew that I had somehow been the one to cause our cherry blossom to make the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was one more name to visit at the memorial. And she was one more name to mourn over and blame myself for until the day I take my last breath. Spring had been sacrificed in order to save winter, but I knew that winter would have preferred to have been the sacrifice… That is perhaps one of the very few things Sasuke and I agree on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply! Naturally any character that is not associated with the show belongs either to someone I have permission to use or to me. Please ask permission to use any character that I own should you desire to do so. Thank you. If there are any similarities between my work and another author's then I apologize. I suppose great minds DO think alike.

* * *

**Series: Naruto**

**Title: Sacrificing Spring**

**Author: Tiasha**

AN: This IS a Death Fic! You are forewarned…

_This is from Sasuke's point of view; I wanted to try and get in his head a little bit, and hopefully I did him some justice. Ah well, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nightly Visits and Final Closure – Another Kamikaze**

She still comes to visit me. It is at night, when her spirit is able to run free through silver moonbeams underneath clear skies and a blanket of twinkling stars. Her eyes are full of mirth and mischief and her laughter is that of a melody of bells. The fireflies dance at her feet as she runs through the grounds by the memorial stone, and sometimes she'll stop and watch them, hands clasped behind her back. She turns to look at me where I sit watching her, my back against the cool obsidian monument, my eyes never wavering from her delicate, transparent form. And then, she smiles. Oh how she smiles.

These are the visits I enjoy and I truly feel I can live each of my nights like this. As long as she smiles at me the way she does, then I can survive… I can survive the accusing looks of the villagers, and I can survive without fulfilling my quest for vengeance. Her death extinguished my need to kill my brother. Her death made me realize that there was nothing to look forward to afterwards. Her death made me realize that I had no future without her.

So I have resolved to living my days and nights like this, with these stolen moments when her spirit is able to run around the world of the living, and the Sharingan can _somehow_ see her form, transparent as it is. I can live with this.

It's the nights when she visits my dreams, her form more solid and supple and her voice whispering my name softly, lovingly—I can't stand those nights. The nights she visits my dreams are the nights that I actually sleep and slip into nightmares—memories of _that_ time and _their_ death. My parents… My brother standing over them… It's usually after Itachi pins me with his Mangekyou that she comes, her voice calling me and her soft hands guiding my face away from the scene.

Her face is concerned and she worries her bottom lip as her hands trace my face. I stare at her, her green eyes wide and bright despite her being a spirit of the dead, and her body is oh so close to being real. She leans her forehead against mine, that smile of hers on her face as she says those three words I had always scoffed at when she was alive. How ironic that those words were the ones I longed to hear the most now.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. Don't blame yourself, please."

It's hard to swallow when she makes that request because deep down, I know those are _truly_ her words and this is all not a dream. Guilt will forever gnaw at my soul—it is something I have come to accept as a matter of fact. If I had not been so blinded, she would be alive; how am I _not_ to blame when one looks at it in that manner?

I always give her a genuine smile and tell her I'll try when she urges me to have no regrets. She is the only one I will smile like that for…it is the least I can do for her… But she always seems content with my effort, always smiling, and always leaving me with a ghost of kiss. I know when I will wake, for she always brushes her lips against mine before I crush mine to hers, claiming them as mine in the dream world. It is when she pulls away after a few moments and looks at me in such a loving manner that I jerk awake, eyes wide and breathing harsh.

There is always an ache upon waking from those dreams, a sharp ache and gnawing guilt. And that is why I can't stand those visits from her. But I still wouldn't trade them for anything… I would live like this for the rest of my days than to make my spring's sacrifice for naught.

* * *

I can see the look of surprise on my brother's face as the winds whip around us and Naruto's cry of despair reaches our ears. It had taken a great deal of persuading to finally get the Hokage to agree to a Kamikaze—a _proper_ Kamikaze and for me to be the one to execute it and take Itachi with me. She must have sensed that I was ready to leave. And I am. There is nothing left here that I really feel a need to stay for. I had already said my goodbyes to the ones who had mattered, although Kakashi-sensei had not been too pleased with my decision, but he had let it go. I shall be eternally grateful for that. And Naruto… Well, the Dobe hadn't quite gotten the full message until now, but he was strong. He would survive. I know he will. 

"If you had wanted to die so badly, you should have just said so little brother," Itachi said to me, his Sharingan eyes swirling as if to draw me into an illusion. I looked away, down at the scroll with the streak of my blood upon the writing to bind the pact with Kami.

"I did; you denied me it."

He was silent but I still didn't bother looking at him. The summoning had begun and everything would be over soon. Naruto's yells still reached me over the howling winds but I could only shake my head at him. Such a dobe. There was a hint of a smile on my face and great fondness as I thought of Naruto. In truth, the blonde hadn't been a dobe for a _long_ while now…

"Aaa," was all my brother finally said. Instead of feeling anger at his callousness, I felt only resignation. No satisfaction at his death. No elation to have finally avenged my clan. Just…resignation. Odd…

"And because of your refusal, I became blind…and let the one woman who mattered most to me slip away."

There was a derisive laugh from my brother and I glared at him, not appreciating him scoffing at Sakura so. _No one_ scoffed at her…not after what she had done _for me_. It was very tempting to throw a punch at him for having even thought Sakura invaluable. I had made that mistake and it cost her her life. I wouldn't let him mar her name and sacrifice.

"There's always a girl."

My coal black eyes met his Sharingan, and I suddenly felt pity. Pity for my brother who would now die not knowing what it was like to have someone love you as unconditionally as Sakura had for me. "But she is always worth it."

"Is she?"

I met his patronizing gaze and smiled. He seemed surprised by this but by then the winds had reached their peak and the anticipation of Kami's final blow charged the air around us. "Yes. Always and forever."

"Then maybe you'll be with her in eternity."

"Maybe."

And then the explosion came. Blinding light and a massive explosion. There was no pain as the final blow hit us both—just the light and sound. And as the light engulfed me, I saw a hand… And a flash of pink hair, the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen in my life…

* * *

"Sakura?" I call out, reaching for the proffered hand. Her smile greets me the moment her hand clasps mine. 

"You're finally here, Sasuke-kun."

I smile, "Aaa."

"I didn't mind waiting, you know."

Again I smile but I pull her form to me—her solid, warm and _very_ real form. "Yeah, but I got impatient."

"You always were."

"And you loved me anyway."

She smiles brightly, "Of course!"

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know, Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you."

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply! Naturally any character that is not associated with the show belongs either to someone I have permission to use or to me. Please ask permission to use any character that I own should you desire to do so. Thank you. If there are any similarities between my work and another author's then I apologize. I suppose great minds DO think alike.

* * *

**Series: Naruto**

**Title: Sacrificing Spring**

**Author: Tiasha**

AN: This IS a Death Fic! You are forewarned…

_This is the last installment of this story! This means that there will be no more chapters after this! Thank you for having stuck with me thus far! I really enjoyed your comments and support! _.

* * *

**Chapter Four: One Step Closer—Ascension**

He couldn't help but smile at the weather on the day of his ascension to Hokage. It was clear skies and bright with sunlight as if it were a beautiful spring day, but the cold wind attested to the season's imminent change from autumn to winter. It was as if his two best friends were smiling down upon him on his big day. His dream was just within his reach. Tsunade-baa-chan, the woman he had long ago come to think of as family, would be turning the position of Hokage over to him, declaring him the Rokudaime. Ero-Sennin had also shown up and Kakashi-sensei's mood even seemed to be up with the celebration that was occurring.

Perhaps the only thing Uzumaki Naruto could have wished for on that day was the presence of his two teammates: Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. But it would not be so, and it left his heart feeling slightly heavy. They had been taken from him much too early in his opinion. If he had had it his way, Naruto would have had them all die together from old age, including Kakashi-sensei. But it was not to be.

He would not fret over their deaths though. No, it would be shaming them if he did, this he knew. Sakura had always loved Sasuke, ever since they were little. It had always been "Sasuke-kun" this and "Sasuke-kun" that and at first it had annoyed him to no end because he (Naruto) had been in love with her…but he knew better now. He had not been in love with her, he had simply loved her as he had loved all his friends and those he deemed as family. She had been in love Sasuke and had sacrificed everything for him…and Naruto held no ill-will toward her because he knew he would have done the same thing to bring Sasuke back to her to keep his promise.

And Sasuke… Sasuke had been his best friend, the one person who he had felt was the closest thing he would ever have to a brother. He would have risked everything to bring him back to Konoha and to Sakura. But Sakura had done that. Sacrificing herself had seemingly brought Sasuke back from the brink of insanity and back to Konoha; but the Uchiha had isolated himself almost immediately upon returning. Only Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, the Rookie Nine and himself were the people he would converse with; the rest of the village had shunned him, but it had never seemed to bother him. He had been content with no longer going on missions, as if he had given up his quest for vengeance…but then, he had started talking about not seeing everyone anymore and it being the last time or something like that. Naruto had not understood at the time, but when he suddenly was allowed to go on a mission and he and Kakashi-sensei were assigned to go with him… It had been suspicious circumstances…and Naruto had soon learned why. Sasuke was leaving him to join Sakura…he died in the same manner as her too.

The symbolism of his death had not been lost on Naruto—Sasuke had come to realize after Sakura's sacrifice, that he had loved her and he hated the fact that she had died for him; but he had lived without her for as long as he could stand, and when he could stand it no longer, he took down Itachi in the same manner as she had Orochimaru. Oh, Naruto had understood the significance of Sasuke using a Kamikaze to end his life quite well. And it had hurt as he had watched his best friend become engulfed in the raging winds only to hear that ominous boom and find that there was nothing left of them. It had hurt…but he would live on. He would live on for them, as he knew they would want him to.

Sakura had always told him to never stop trying to be Hokage. And Sasuke…his silent support was all Naruto had ever needed. Their deaths all those years ago would not be in vain, he would make sure of that.

* * *

"Naruto, it's almost time." 

He looked up and nodded to Jiraiya, a large grin spreading across his face. "Okay. Thanks, Ero-Sennin."

The older man nodded, a smile on his face; "You're thinking about them again. Don't. They'd want you to be happy."

Naruto frowned and huffed in annoyance, "I know that."

Jiraiya nodded, "All right then. Let's get you ready."

Smile still on his face, Naruto turned back to the clear skies and cold wind. He would not let the sacrifices of his friends be for nothing. He would bring the longest period of peace to Konoha the village had ever known. That was his promise to them. And he couldn't wait for them to tell him that they were proud when he joined them in the afterlife.

'_But that won't be for a long while, guys. Wait up for me 'til then, okay? I won't disappoint ya!_'


End file.
